


Fly High

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Airports, Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mile High Club, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, actually one lilo, in chapter two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Traveling muggle style was prone to delays and hiccups, especially with his rotten brand of luck. And it really doesn't get better when Draco runs into no other but Harry blooder Potter in the middle of the night at Frankfurt airport.Or does it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday present for the amazing FaeOrabel.
> 
> I'm so sorry its late, but I hope you will enjoy it never the less <3
> 
> And yes, I'm already writing chapter 2, just check the tags ;)
> 
> I'm so glad you are in my life sunshine!

Draco hated everything about traveling muggle style. Not because it was muggle, mind you, he had learned that lesson years ago; but because something always ended up not going as planned. Today was the perfect example. He had planned to fly from Dubai to New York with a turnover in Frankfurt, but the flight from Frankfurt was canceled, because the plane was stuck somewhere else in the world or some shit like that. 

Meaning he had to spend the seven hours till the next flight would leave in the transition area and it being the middle of the night, there was nothing there. The shops and restaurants were closed and even the bakeries wouldn’t open for another few hours. 

Stupid Ministry! It was all their fault that he had to take the plane anyway. While he had been on probation, someone had put him on the international no-travel list and for the three years he was done with his probation now, the idiots lost every paperwork, misspelled his name or missed a signature to get him down from that damned list. So, while he was absolutely allowed to leave the country to his heart's desire, he still couldn’t do it by magical means.

Giving up his hope that something in this place was open to offer him some kind of quiet or calm, there was only one thing to do. He needed to sleep. With all the luck he had his whole life, he had gotten a middle seat,  _ again,  _ and the old lady to his left had talked for the whole 4 hours and 6 minutes their flight had taken, while the man to his right had fallen asleep right after a third snack and only woken up for the meal. That wouldn’t have been too bad, if he hadn't insisted on snoring the whole time while drooling on Draco's shoulder, if Draco wasn’t on constant alert to shove him to the other side.

All in all he was knackered, and irritable, his back hurt and he only wanted something halfway decent to sleep. There were a lot of black leather benches around, but first of all: People put their butts and who knew what else on them, and second of all the seats were separated by shiny metal armrests and since he only was a former Slytherin and no actual snake, the prospect of winding himself through those really didn’t speak to him. 

Lost in thought, eyes still focussed on the offending benches, he stumbled over something on the ground. Something with way too familiar, way too green eyes.

“Oi Malfoy, watch where you are putting your bloody feet!”

“Pottha!?” 

The man on the floor rose from a perfectly comfortable looking pile of blankets, that looked a bit like the blanket forts Draco and Pansy had the house elves built way back, when life still was easy. Ok that might be an exaggeration, but Potter had a lilo and a bedroll and right now that sounded like as close to heaven and a blanket fort to Draco as it would get.

“Please Draco,” the emphasis was definitely on his first name here, and Draco hated how much he liked that. “Could you do me the courtesy to at least not shout after you woke me up by literally stepping on me? Just give me a second to adjust, I thought we left the stepping on each other part of our relationship behind, when we stopped attending school.”

The man before him rubbed his face and sat up, leaning back against one of the benches Draco had contemplated earlier.

“Why do you have a sleeping bag and a lilo with you?” was definitely not the first question Draco had intended to ask, but here they went. 

Potter had alway had something about himself that made Draco spill whatever came into his mind second. And oh boy, was that a blessing. Would it be the first thing, he’d have spent a lot of time babbling about sea green eyes and messy black hair in his school days. Potter looked adequately surprised by the turn of their topic of conversation, but answered nevertheless.

“I always bring them with me for long distance flights, if there is a turnover then there is a chance to get stuck somewhere for a few hours, and this is way more comfy than sleeping on the grounds.”

“Why don’t you take a portkey anyway?”

Draco had to admit he was curious. Potter was surely not on any no-portkey list, so why would he take a plane?

“Oh yeah because that went  _ so _ well last time I tried.”

He wouldn’t even have to be as focused on the green eyes as he was to realize the eye roll with which that sentence was delivered. What the fuck had happened to Potter last time he portkeyed? Had he managed to splinch himself with a portkey? It was said to be impossible, but what really was if Harry bloody Potter was involved?

Some of his confusion must have been evident on his face, because Potter went on.

“You haven’t kept up with Spanish newspapers, have you?”

Spanish? Really? Why would he read Spanish newspapers? Draco was truly confused at this point.

“Well, neither that nor the Prophet, as it seems.”

Now that was Draco’s cue to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, of course I’m reading a rag that has nothing better to do than drag me through whatever shit they can think of whenever they don’t know what else to write about.”

Honestly, why would he read another slaying of his persona? The Prophet was at least half the reason he was stuck in this Morgana forsaken place.

“Surprise, sounds like we have something in common.”

Potter had some nerve, sitting on his lilo cross-legged like he had no care in the world. 

“Well somehow I feel the ton of articles about you and articles about me different in some major regards, Potter.”

“Ah Draco,” the empathy on his first name started to get to Draco. It made him feel- He wasn’t even sure how it made him feel. It just made him feel and he was quite sure he didn’t like it. Not at all! “I think you mistake the pressure of being the public saint. I’d change with you in a heartbeat.”

“Sure, Harry,” he could use a first name as well without getting overly excited. Damn the stupid git. He totally could. Maybe just not now, but who would know anyway? “It must be oh so hard to be adored.”

To Draco’s surprise Potter just laughed. It was a warm laugh, right from his belly, not a little polite one, the type that was usually used if he was around, but no. Harry was laughing full heartily as he reached into the bag under his pillow to produce a flask and Draco nearly cursed out loud when he realised his slip. Potter, it was still just Potter.

“Sure, nothing says how great it is like a surprise official reception, after you booked a last minute portkey to Mallorca for your mates bachelor party. We might have been a few firewhiskeys in when we arrived. And even though no one had informed us, it was somehow our mistake. I mean, nearly exploding the Spanish Minister of Magic might not have been Seamus' greatest achievement, but the whole thing turned into a full blown international crisis. The papers talked about nothing else for weeks.” Har- no it was Potter! Potter took a reather great gulp from his flask before he looked questioning at Draco. “Still sound so great?”

“Maybe not.” Draco’s eyes were still fixated somewhere between Harry’s Adam’s apple and his lips. When he realised, his thoughts drifted towards the question of how the rest of the liquor that just moistened the man's lips might taste he shook his head rather harshly to get rid of his thoughts.

“Don’t strain yourself, I just wanted to be polite.” 

He must have missed something while fighting with his own mind, since Potter looked rather put out.

“Sorry, what did you say? I was a bit lost in my mind for a second.” Draco flushed a bit while admitting this. Damnit, he wasn’t usually one to blush easily.

“I asked if you wanted to have a drink. You look like you could need one. From where are you coming anyway?”

“Oh sure, thank you.” Harry handed him the flask and after a first small gulp Draco realised it was a rather good firewhiskey, and permitted himself a second, larger gulp, before he answered the question and handed the flask back. “I’m coming from Dubai and was planning to take the last flight to New York, but we had a late start in Dubai and for some reason there is not another flight till the morning.”

“Don’t I know it?” Potter questioned for some reason, before he took another swig from his flask and offered it back to Draco. “I was booked on the same flight. Stupid ban on night flights.” He shook his head apparently in annoyance, while Draco took another gulp from the flask.

“You are going to New York as well?” The question was quite stupid, Draco had to admit, since Potter had just said exactly that, but this was apparently how it was now. 

But Potter only raised an eyebrow and nodded. Not knowing what else to do, Draco held out his hand to get another swig from the flask. It was a rather strange experience to have a civil conversation with Potter. Especially since he sat on a lilo and Draco was still standing in front of him, a bit lost. But what else could he do? Potter was blocking his way to the only bench around and a Malfoy wouldn’t sit on the ground, thank you very much. He didn’t have much nowadays, but a bit of pride was left and the ground must be freezing anyway.

“Don’t you wanna sit down, Darco?” Harry had shifted on his lilo to make space for Draco. Damn him for suddenly starting to be observant. But in default of a better option, Draco sat down a bit stiff on the empty side of the lilo.

“Relax Draco, I don’t bite people that don’t ask nicely for it.” And dear Salazar, if that didn’t make Draco blush all over again. Damn Potter and his green eyes. The last thing he needed right now was getting flustered due to the green eyed idiot, that probably just wanted to be nice or some Gryffindor bullshit like that, but two could play that game. 

“Don’t you worry, Harry,” and he tried to lay all the emphasis on the gits first name, “I don’t bite either, unless people beg for it.” He even finished his sentence with a wink, but Potter didn’t seem affected at all and for some reason, that bugged Draco like nothing else. 

Maybe his shivering had destroyed the delivery. Why the hell did airports need to be this cold? It was the middle of the summer, but here he was shivering and there was no way on earth he would get away with casting a warming spell in such a highly frequented muggle place - even with no muggle in sight, and the Boy who died twice next to him, they would find a way to put him back on probation or worse. 

“Draco are you cold?” 

Potter seemed to have caught on as well, and shivering as he was, he was hardly in a position to deny it, even though he thought about it for a second, but opted to just nod in the end.

Potter directly started to fidget with some zipper or something on his sleeping bag until he had opened it up into a blanket.

“You will need to come a bit closer for this to work properly.” With that, Potter rose the sleeping bag blanket and indicated for Draco to sit right next to him.

And Draco was just too tired to put up a fight. The adrenaline of literally stumbling over Potter was starting to wear off and his exhaustion came back full force, fueled by the firewhiskey in his system.

“Come here you stubborn idiot, I’ll even promise I won’t beg you to bite me!” and that was the last nudge he had needed to scoop up next to Harry. Engulfed in the new found warmth he let his head fall back on the bench behind him and started to drift off right that moment. 

While he did he could have sworn he heard Harry say “At least not just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, critique and comments are always welcome and if you like you can find me unter Sonnen Flower over at fb.


End file.
